FIG. 2 shows a schematical view of a conventional electrical connection between a measuring device (partially shown) and a removable sensor of the type shown in FIG. 1.
The electrical connection is realised by two metallic strips connected respectively to the two contact surfaces 8 and 10, the latter being electrically connected in series to active zone 6 of removable sensor 4.
In order to enable removable sensor 4 to be introduced into the measuring device or to be withdrawn from the latter, the electrical connection is ensured only by pressure from metallic strips 12 and 14 on the respective contact surfaces 8 and 10, these strips 12 and 14 exhibiting a certain elasticity.
The electrical connection arrangement described above is not very reliable. Indeed, it can easily happen than one of the metallic strips becomes distorted following the repeated introduction of removable sensors or that the pressure exercised by the metallic strip is insufficient to establish a proper electrical connection. Further, removable sensor 4 may be defective and the contact surfaces may have, for example, an abnormal electrical resistance.
The different problems cited above are especially disastrous for measurements of a medical nature.